A ti
by NaiadG
Summary: A veces solo necesitamos un pequeño empujón para demostrar lo que sentimos. En algunas ocasiones deben ser los celos. Primer fic de mi pareja favorita ROYAI :D


Era un día común y corriente en la milicia, todos se encontraban trabajando; soldados, secretarias, mensajeros. Todos cumpliendo su labor al pie de la letra y por supuesto ella no era la excepción.

Ella estaba revisando unos importantes informes que le habían llegado ese misma mañana y debían ser entregados con la firma del (hasta ese entonces) General.

Uno tras otro, papel tras papel pasaba por sus delicadas manos después de haber dio cuidadosamente leído y los acomodaba ordenadamente en una pequeña torrecilla. Era cansado, pero debía hacerlo hasta el último momento, habría prometido seguir a Mustang hasta el final. Suspiró, había recordado no haber visto a su jefe aparecer por la oficina y no había llamado para anunciar algún retraso. Su mente comenzó a divagar en distintas opciones y tragedias, desde quedarse dormido hasta haber sido atacado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una figura masculina en el umbral de la puerta. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, no por el hecho de haber llegado tarde (ya estaba acostumbrada a eso), sino que el muy cínico estaba acompañado de una mujer y para colmo le sonreía coquetamente. Pensó en sacar su arma pero no valía la pena.

El hombre dirigió su vista hacia su teniente y sonrió son sorna, seguidamente se despidió de su acompañante y se dirigó a su oficina.

Ella bufó molesta y (aunque odiara admitirlo) se alegró al ver a esa arrogante secretaria marcharse.

-Buenos días, teniente-sonrió galantemente después de dejar su abrigo en el perchero y encaminarse hacia el escritorio de su subordinada.

-Llega tarde-dijo secamente sin despegar su vista del informe que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, teniente-se excusó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sonriendo por la evidente furia de la rubia-Lo que pasa es que...

-No quiero escuchar la excusa de que se quedó dormido-le interrumpió y lo miró-se quedó hablando con esa mujer en lugar de venir a hacer su trabajo-lo dio una última mirada molesta y desvió su vista al papel.

-Esa mujer-dijo Mustang-es una secretaria y...

-No me interesa si es secretaria, teniente, coronel o viceversa, usted debe venir a trabajar y no a ligar-su voz sonaba enojada pero podía sentirse algo más...¿celos?

Mustang ensanchó su sonrisa al descubrir el porqué de su actitud tan demandante. Si se hubiera quedado dormido, ella no estaría tan molesta, pero lo había visto flirteando con esa chica (que había visto por primera vez en toda su vida) y estaba celosa.

-No me diga que está celosa teniente-dijo dedicándole una seductora sonrisa.

-No sea ridículo General, tiene mucho trabajo-era cierto que estaba celosa pero por cuestiones de orgullo era algo que jamás iba a admitir frente a él. De un momento a otro vio las manos del General apoyadas en el escritorio de ella y lo miró. Tenía esa sonrisa arrogante y sexy en su rostro, mientras sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

Usando todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol por no sonrojarse, le dedicó una expresión serena y sin emociones.

-Sabes que eres hermosa Riza-dijo acercándose más y más.

-Y usted GENERAL Mustang sabe que estamos en horas de trabajo.

-No debes estar celosa, sabes que te pertenezco a ti-sonrió dulcemente y ella se sonrojó, al ver como la cara de su subordinada se relajaba, volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

-Siempre lo logro-comenzó a alejarse del escritorio de ella y antes de que pudiera replicar aparecieron los demás soldados.

Así que Mustang quería jugar, bueno, ella era lo suficientemente madura y no iba a caer en esos juegos absurdos...¿o sí?

La tarde transcurría normal, todos hacían su trabajo y de vez en cuando descansando un poco los ojos. Havoc había decidido quitarse la chaqueta por la temperatura tan alta que había en la oficina, y después de un rato todos lo imitaron, incluso Riza, ya que Roy había insistido en que era una orden y respondía por ello.

Cada uno estaba atento a su trabajo cuando un ruído en la puerta los hizo voltearse. Un hombre alto, pelirrojo y de unos 26 años sostenía una carpeta. Riza se acercó al hombre, el cual, al verlo se sonrojó notoriamente.

-¿Sí?.-preguntó frente a él. El joven se puso muy nervioso y al realizar el saludo militar el informé resbaló de su mano. Havoc y Mustang rieron pero callaron al instante al ver la mirada de la mujer.

Ella se agachó junto el hombre y le ayudo a recoger los papeles, sus manos rozaron y el pobre muchacho cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-Lo siento-dijo después de haber recogido todos los papeles.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Riza, en lugar de dar una reprimenda (como ella solía hacerlo), le sonrió dulcemente al joven y le dijo que no se preocupara. Luego de un último sonrojo del chico, Hawkeye volvió a su lugar.

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, sin inconvenientes, y pronto llegó la hora de la salida. Cada uno había entregado su papeleo y se disponían a irse salvo Mustang.

-Buenas noches, General-se despidieron, el aludido les hizo un gesto con la mano y éstos se marcharon.

-Buenas noches General-dijo Riza acercándose a la puerta y cuando iba a cruzar al otro lado la voz de su superior la detuvo.

-Hakweye, venga-dijo con voz autoritaria, Riza se iba a cercar pero nuevamente la voz de él la detuvo-Acérquese y cierre la puerta con seguro.

Ella se extrañó pero aún así obedeció, cerró la puerta con seguro y fue directo al escritorio de su joven. Se veía visiblemente molesto.

-Señor-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Podrías explicarme, ¿QUÉ FUE ESO!

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Deja las formalidades, Riza!-se levantó de su asiento y tras rodear su escritorio quedó frente a ella.

-No sé de qué habla, SEÑOR-recalcó ella poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Sabes de qué hablo, dejando que ese estúpido tocara tus manos y sonriéndole como si fuera una adolescente!

-No tienes derecho a decirme nada, es MI vida

-¿Fue por lo de la secretaria, verdad? Estabas celosa

-¡Yo no estaba celosa y puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-No, no puedes-dijo él relajándose

-¿Y porqué no?

-Porque eres mía-dijo. acto seguido la acorraló contra la pared y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Porque me vuelvo loco cada vez que le sonríes a alguien más. Por que me molesta ver a cada idiota que te toca con sus manos. Detesto que se quieran sobrepasar contigo. He tenido que amenazar a montones de sujetos que desean acercarse a ti para pedirte una cita. Lo hago por que me importas. Por que tú le diste sentido a mi vida, me ayudaste a salir de la oscuridad y de un abismo de soledad. Porque me cambiaste y me enseñaste a ayudar y confiar en los demás. Por que eres mi razón de ser, mi mundo, mi alegría, mis ganas de seguir y levantarme día a día. Me encanta cuando me sonríes solo a mí, cuando me regañas y proteges. Amo ver tu precioso rostro sonrojado cuando digo algún cumplido. Amo verte cada día y me muero de ganas por despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado dormida o despierta. Por que eres mi ángel y mi luz. Eres mi todo. Te amo Riza Hawkeye.-dijo sin titubear.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y agachó la mirada.

-Yo...

-No quiero dejarte ir, te amo de verdad-él bajo su rostro y Riza lo tomó entre sus manos para levantarlo y obligarlo a mirarla.

-Te amo, Roy Mustang-solo bastaron esas palabras para que él la tomara de la cintura y la besara.

Fue tranquilo y a la vez desesperado, era algo que esperaban desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que se habían besado y declarado sus sentimientos. Era como revivir una antigua época de caos donde lo único que les importaba era estar juntos.

-Si hace falta ponerte celoso para que me digas todo eso, entonces lo haré más seguido-dijo Riza divertida, Roy gruñó y volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más pasión. Esa noche no iban a dormir.


End file.
